pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Literaturliste zur Geschichte der Pflege
Diese Literaturliste ergänzt vor allem folgende Artikel: ::;Geschichte der Pflege ::;Geschichte der Altenpflege ::;Geschichte der Krankenpflege ::;Geschichte der Medizin Bücher zu einzelnen Personen werden dem Zeitabschnitt ihres hauptsächlichen Wirkens zugeordnet. Die Angaben zu den Büchern sind zu diesen Zeitabschnitten in der Berufs- und allgemeinen Geschichte gegliedert / aufgeführt: für die Zeit vor 1400 * Czarnetzki u.a.: Menschen des frühen Mittelalters im Spiegel der Anthropologie und Medizin. Württemb. Landesmuseum Stuttgart(Hrsg., 1989) Ausstellungsführer. 103 S. Stuttgart. * Fichtmüller Franziska, Schulze Christine: Die vier Schlüsselbegriffe des Metaparadigmas der Pflege bei Hildegard von Bingen. in: Beier Jutta, u. a. Hrsg: Jahrbuch der Pflege- und Gesundheitsfachberufe 1995/96. Reinbek. 1995, S. 449 - 474. 1400 - 1800 Mittelalter bis Dt. Reich * Jetter Dieter: Das europäische Hospital, Von der Spätantike bis 1800: Köln. 1986. * Kay Peter Jankrift: Krankheit und Heilkunde im Mittelalter. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, 2003, 148 Seiten. ISBN 3534154819 * Ohler Norbert: Sterben und Tod im Mittelalter. München. 1990. 1836 - 1918 Industrialisierung bis Erster Weltkrieg * Bischoff Claudia: Frauen in der Krankenpflege. Zur Entwicklung von Frauenrolle und Frauenberufstätigkeit im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert. Frankfurt/Main. 1994. * Elster Ruth: Der Agnes-Karll-Verband und sein Einfluss auf die Entwicklung der Krankenpflege in Deutschland. Ein Beitrag zur Geschichte der Pflegeberufe und eines Berufsverbandes. Frankfurt/ Main 2000. * Bleker Johanna, Schmiedebach Heinz-Peter (Hrsg.): Medizin und Krieg. Vom Dilemma der Heilberufe 1865 - 1985. Frankfurt/ Main. 1987. Darin: Grundhewer Herbert: Die Kriegskrankenpflege und das Bild der Krankenschwester im 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert. S. 135 - 152. * Carl Emil Gedike: Handbuch der Krankenwartung. (Charite-Heilanstalt, Berlin, 1854, 3. Aufl.). Faksimile ISBN 3-88210-042-7 * Thomas Höll: Irrenpflege im 19.Jahrhundert. Psychiatrie-Verlag. 1989. * Anna-Paula Kruse: Krankenpflegeausbildung seit Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts. Stuttgart/ Berlin/ Köln. 1995. * Möller Ute, Hesselbarth Ulrike: Die geschichtliche Entwicklung der Krankenpflege. Hagen. 1994. * Ostner Ilona, Krutwa-Schott Almut: Krankenpflege - ein Frauenberuf? Bericht über eine empirische Untersuchung. Frankfurt/ New York. 1981. * Birgit Panke-Kochinke: Die Geschichte der Krankenpflege (1679-2000). Ein Quellenbuch. Frankfurt/ Main 2001. * Magdalena Rübenstahl: Wilde Schwestern. Krankenpflegereform um 1900. Frankfurt/ Main. 1994. * Hans-Peter Schaper: Krankenwartung und Krankenpflege. Tendenzen der Verberuflichung in der ersten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts. Opladen. 1987. Sozialwissenschaftliche Studien Heft 22. * Anna Sticker: Agnes Karll. Die Reformerin der deutschen Krankenpflege. Stuttgart. 1984. * Anna Sticker: Theodor und Friederike Fliedner. Wuppertal, Zürich. 1989. 1918 - 1933 Weimarer Republik * Prüfer Agnes: Vom Liebesdienst zur Profession. Krankenpflege als weiblicher Beruf 1918 - 1933. Hagen. 1997. * Seidl Elisabeth: "DRK-Billrothschwesternschaft" im Nationalsozialismus - Das Rudolfinerhaus in Wien aus zeitgeschichtlicher Perspektive. In: Seidel E, Walter I, Hrsg: Rückblick für die Zukunft. Beiträge zur historischen Pflegeforschung. Pflegewissenschaft heute, Band 5. Wien, München, Bern. 1998. S. 143 - 168. * Streiter, Georg: Die wirtschaftliche und soziale Lage der beruflichen Krankenpflege in Deutschland. 2. Auflage. Jena: G. Fischer, 1924 1933 - 1945 Nationalsozialismus und zweiter Weltkrieg * Birgit Breiding: Die Braunen Schwestern. Ideologie, Struktur, Funktion einer nationalsozialistischen Elite. Franz Steiner Verlag, Stuttgart, 1998, 338 Seiten. Dissertation. ISBN 3-515-07369-8 (Rezension von Gabriele Czarnowski bei Friedrich Ebert Stiftung, 2000) * Ulrike Gaida: Zwischen Pflegen und Töten. Krankenschwestern im Nationalsozialismus. Einführung und Quellen für Unterricht und Selbststudium. Mabuse, Frankfurt am Main 2006. * Katscher Liselotte: Geschichte der Krankenpflege. Berlin. 1989. * Katscher Lieselotte: Krankenpflege und "Drittes Reich". Der Weg der Schwesternschaft des Evangelischen Diakonievereins 1933 - 1939. Stuttgart. 1990. * Katscher Lieselotte: Krankenpflege und das Jahr 1945. Der Zusammenbruch und seine Folgen am Beispiel der Schwesternschaft des Evangelischen Diakonievereins. Stuttgart. 1992. * Katscher Lieselotte: Krankenpflege und zweiter Weltkrieg. Der Weg der Schwesternschaft des Evangelischen Diakonievereins 1939 - 1944. Stuttgart. 1992. * Seithe Horst, Hagemann Frauke: Das Deutsche Rote Kreuz im Dritten Reich (1933-1939). Mit einem Abriß seiner Geschichte in der Weimarer Republik. Frankfurt/ Main. 1993. * Steppe, Hilde, Hrsg: Krankenpflege im Nationalsozialismus. Frankfurt am Main. 1996 (8. Aufl.). 1945 - 1975 Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg bis zum Pflegenotstand * Cappell Eckhard. Von der Hilfspflege zur Profession. Entstehung und Entwicklung des Altenpflegeberufes. Köln 1996. * Dätwyler B, Lädrach U: Professionalisierung der Krankenpflege. Zur Entwicklung der Berufskrankenpflege in der Schweiz. Basel. 1987. * Wiedemann Bernhard: Entnazifizierung der deutschen Krankenpflege nach 1945: Die Vergangenheit wurde nur mühsam bewältigt. in: Pflegezeitschrift 3/ 1999, S. 201 - 204. * ARD- Doku-Serie "Unsere 50er Jahre" Eigenheimzulage und Pendlerpauschale - ist das das einzige Erbe der Wirtschaftswunderzeit? Mit der Doku-Serie "Unsere 50er Jahre" präsentiert die ARD das Leben links und rechts der Zonengrenze als spannende Phase zwischen Kreativität und Armut. Dazu eine Rezension von Henryk M. Broder in SPIEGEL ONLINE - 22. November 2005. 1975 - 2005 Vom Pflegenotstand ins neue Jahrtausend * Klaus Bergdolt: Warum Medizingeschichte? In: Deutsches Ärzteblatt 95 (1998), H. 14 (3. April 1998), (A) 812-816. * K D Bock: Die sogenannte Alternativmedizin. In: Der Onkologe (1995) 1:541-547. Springer-Verlag 1995 * Irene v Hardenberg: Wollen Sie so behandelt werden? Ein Seminar für Medizinethik bereitet zukünftige Ärzte auf Entscheidungen zwischen Leben und Tod vor. In: DIE ZEIT 18.06.1998 Nr.26 * Reinhard Lay: Ethik in der Pflege. Ein Lehrbuch für die Aus-, Fort- und Weiterbildung. Schlütersche Verlagsgesellschaft 2004, Hardcover, 304 Seiten, ISBN: 3-89993-115-7 * Annette Riedel: Professionelle Pflege alter Menschen. Moderne (Alten-)Pflegeausbildung als Reaktion auf gesellschaftlichen Bedarf und die Reformen der Pflegeberufe. Tectum Verlag, Marburg, 2007. 661 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-8288-9419-8 * Wittneben Karin: Die Entwicklung der beruflichen und wissenschaftlichen Pflegeausbildung in den USA von 1872 – 1990. In: Mischo-Kelling Maria, Wittneben Karin. Pflegebildung und Pflegetheorien. München, Wien, Baltimore. 1995, S. 9 - 33. Allgemeines; umfassende Geschichte der Pflege und Medizin Geschichte der Pflege kann als eine Geschichte der Professionalisierung der verschiedenen Pflegeberufe im Rahmen der Entwicklung der Medizin betrachtet werden. Deshalb werden hier auch Überblickswerke zur Medizingeschichte dargestellt. * Wolfgang U. Eckart: Geschichte der Medizin. 5. Aufl. 2005, 335 S; ISBN 3-540-21287-6. Springer, Berlin (Relativ knappe und gut lesbare wissensch. Darstellung des Gesamtthemas.) *Dätwyler B, Lädrach U: Professionalisierung der Krankenpflege. Zur Entwicklung der Berufskrankenpflege in der Schweiz. ''Basel. 1987. * Elendt, Erika: Das kranke Kind und seine Pflegerin: Zur Geschichte der Kinderkrankenpflege in Jena. Jena: Universitätsverlag Jena GmbH, 1992 * Gehrke, Ulrika: Geschichtliche Entwicklung des Berufes Kinderkrankenschwester/-pfleger. In: Kinderkrankenschwester 18.Jg. (1999) Nr.1, S. 27-29 * Noah Gordon: ''Der Medicus. Ulrike Wasel (Übersetzer). Goldmann,1997. ISBN 3442437687 . Ein Roman - im Sinne von "schöner Literatur" - nicht streng wissenschaftlich. Zur Einführung ins Thema gut geeignet inkl. der Nachfolgebände. Die historischen Ungenauigkeiten sind ziemlich unbedeutend – das Zeitklima ist gut getroffen. * Harmer B, Henderson V: Textbook of the principles and practice of nursing. 4th ed. New York: Macmillan, 1939; 5th. ed. New York: Macmillan, 1955. * Virginia Henderson: Nursing Studies Index, 1900-1959: An annotated guide to reported studies, research in progress, research methods and historical materials, in periodicals, books, and pamphlets published in English. Edited by Virginia Henderson associates and associates at Yale. Philadelphia: Lippincott. 1963, 1966, 1970, 1972. * Virginia Henderson: The nature of nursing. A definition and its implications for practice, research, and education. Reflections after 25 years. New York, National League for Nursing Press, 1991. (NLN Pub. No. 15-2346. * Virginia Henderson, 1997: Das Wesen der Pflege. In: Schaeffer/ Steppe, Pflegetheorien - Beispiele aus den USA. Bern, Huber. 1997. S.39-54. * Theodor-Meyer-Steineg, Karl Sudhoff u.a.: ISBN 393847856X * Irmtrud Schell: Geschichte der Kinderpflege und der Kinderkrankenpflege. Sonderdruck aus: Die Diakonieschwester. Juli/August 1965 * Werner Schell: Kurzgefaßte Medizin- und Krankenpflegegeschichte. Hagen.. 1994. * Ilse Schulz: Schwestern, Beginen, Meisterinnen. Hygieias christliche Töchter im Gesundheitswesen einer Stadt. Ein Beitrag zur Geschichte der Pflege und Heilkunde. Ulm. 1992. * Elisabeth Seidl: Pflege im Wandel. Das soziale Umfeld der Pflege und seine historischen Wurzeln dargestellt anhand einer empirischen Untersuchung. Wien/ München/ Bern. 1993. * Eduard Seidler, Karl-Heinz Leven: Geschichte der Medizin und der Krankenpflege, Stuttgart, Kohlhammer 1993; 2003, 7., Auflage, 333 S., ISBN 3-17-017624-2 . * Hilde Steppe: "... den Kranken zum Troste und dem Judenthum zur Ehre ..." Zur Geschichte der jüdischen Krankenpflege in Deutschland. Frankfurt/ Main. 1997. * Hugh Thomas: Geschichte der Welt. Hamilton, London (1979); dt. 1984 DVA, Stuttgart. Darin Medizingeschichte S. 144-154, 557-569 und viele Lit.angaben. * Richard Toellner, Nelly Tsouyopoulos, Wolfgang Eckart, Axel Hinrich Murken: Illustrierte Geschichte der Medizin. 6 Bde. 1998. ISBN 978-3860702048 * Wolff Horst-Peter, Wolff Jutta: Geschichte der Krankenpflege. Basel/ Eberswalde. 1994. * Wolff Horst-Peter, Hrsg: Biographisches Lexikon zur Pflegegeschichte. "Who was who in nursing history?" Berlin, Wiesbaden.. 1997. * Wolff Horst-Peter, Hrsg: Biographisches Lexikon zur Pflegegeschichte. "Who was who in nursing history?" Band 2. München, Jena 2001. * Wolff Horst-Peter, Hrsg: Studien zur deutschsprachigen Geschichte der Pflege. Frankfurt/ Main 2002. Kinderkrankenpflege * Elendt, Erika: Das kranke Kind und seine Pflegerin: Zur Geschichte der Kinderkrankenpflege in Jena. Jena: Universitätsverlag Jena GmbH, 1992 * Gehrke, Ulrika: Die Pflege kranker Kinder im 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert. In: Holoch, Gehrke u. a. (Hrsg.): Lehrbuch der Kinderkrankenpflege… Bern, 1999. S. 4-6 * Samuel Kotek: Geschichte der Kinderheilkunde von ihren Anfängen bis zum Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts. In: Illustrierte Geschichte der Medizin, 1986; 4899-4954. * N. Neimann, M. Pierson: Geschichte der Kinderheilkunde im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert. In: Illustrierte Geschichte der Medizin. 1986; 4955-4991. * Irmtrud Schell: Geschichte der Kinderpflege und der Kinderkrankenpflege. Sonderdruck aus: Die Diakonieschwester. Juli/August 1965 * Hedwig Wegmann: Die professionelle Pflege des kranken Kindes. München, Urban & Schwarzenberg, 1997 Weblinks * Literatur zur Medizingeschichte | Geschichte der Medizin bei Wikipedia * Literaturliste zur Geschichte der Pflege, die Version vom 4. August 2011 , 18:13 Uhr von N3 und Kl.Br.Sr. - von den Jungs für die Freie Information gesperrte Version (siehe dort die Lizenz, sie gibt ihnen keinen Besitzanspruch. Die Rechte bleiben bei den wirklichen AutorInnen) Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Geschichte